


波兹南事件

by dawninnnn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawninnnn/pseuds/dawninnnn
Summary: 史向，全文车。





	波兹南事件

“本来我打算在上面绑个丝带的，”菲利克斯站起身，耸了耸肩，“找了一个下午，没找到。花是我自己采的，花店关门好几天了。”

刚刚立好的简陋墓碑干净得与环境格格不入，除了身边那位，眼下没有人会惦记着一个死在镇压中的十三岁男孩。

叫罗莫克。菲利克斯叹着气说到，语调里带着些许悲怆，就连这种小鬼也会卷进去。托里斯揽过他的肩膀表示安慰，可就算是他此时此刻也无法提供更多帮助。

他们的体温几乎一样冰凉，就算七月即将开始，就算太阳傍晚也悬挂空中，十几年的寒冷依旧没有尽头。

*

菲利克斯被托里斯脱掉衣服时轻轻欸了一声。

“不习惯？”托里斯牵着菲利克斯的胳膊，诱导他跪坐在他的大腿上，自己则盘腿坐在床上。与平时的身高差不同，菲利克斯得以俯视托里斯，平心而论他们很久没见面了，略显苍白的脸色表明二人过得都没有那么顺利。

“怎么可能，几百年前就习惯了。”菲利克斯回道，“不就是换了个地方？”

托里斯正顺着他的颈部一路向上，力度不重却也不容拒绝地吻着，留下一串淡红色的印子。亲吻在扫过颈动脉时停下来了片刻，他似乎在用双唇确定菲利克斯还有脉动，似乎唇下的跳动比耳朵听见的呼吸更加真实。他的双手继续抚摸着菲利克斯的胸膛，比记忆中更加单薄，挺立的乳首与托里斯的手掌相互摩擦，引得正主微弱地呻吟起来。

菲利克斯本能的扬起脖子将手搭在托里斯的肩上，随后右手滑到了托里斯的左耳边，大拇轻轻揉弄着耳垂，另外四指插入那人棕褐色的头发间。托里斯的耳朵很敏感，菲利克斯一直对此谙熟于心。

长时间没有被侵入的后穴一经暴露在空气中就格外敏感。在向下去试探穴口前，托里斯忽然捏了捏菲利克斯的腰，导致后者没忍住笑了出来，就像他知道托里斯的敏感点一样，托里斯很清楚再用力多捏几下菲利克斯就会又痒又软地挂在他身上。

“嗯、嗯啊……”双腿逐渐变得难以支持，菲利克斯干脆放松身体坐在了托里斯的大腿上。后穴中托里斯的手指得益于动作，擦过褶皱又伸进了一个指节。酸软的快感开始随着脊柱根部再次蔓延至全身，令人无处躲藏也无心躲藏，任由紊乱的呼吸与胡乱的声音一同攀升。身前的性器早已挺立，微微颤抖着吐出透明的液体。

菲利克斯在被快感蒙蔽双眼前狠狠吻上了面前的托里斯，他几乎是咬上去的，牙齿撞到牙齿，额头挨上额头。太乱来了，托里斯想，虽然现在不是那么人人自危的时期了，可是依然不好过，身体内的血液时常黏稠到几乎无法流动，也将他举手无措地筋骨在原地。

好在口腔都还是温热的。托里斯在短暂的震惊后选择以更加发狠的力度回吻着菲利克斯，舌尖轻快地扫过上颚后便与菲利克斯的互相纠缠起来，将对方的舌卷入自己口中，几番吸吮舔舐，好似一场在口腔内的交合。氧气逐渐不足，看来他的托里斯甚至不想给他换气的机会，死死地封住菲利克斯的嘴。菲利克斯几乎是无意识地嗯出声，撩来了口腔中更为用力的侵犯。

极为动情的吻牵扯出了太多情绪，当菲利克斯终于被放开时，他甚至没意识到自己眼角是湿润的。托里斯比他回神地早了几秒，正无言地用手指按着他被亲得发红的嘴唇。菲利克斯睁大眼睛想了想，他发现已经几十年没感觉到的那股感觉又回来了。

还是不一样的，已经1956年了，应该是不一样的。

“那么短的时间，他们居然都跑到华沙来了。”菲利克斯一瞬间露出了恍惚的神情，不等托里斯回应，下一秒他便改变了话题:“他们讨论了半天，说以后会在这里竖面纪念碑。”是两个不一样的他们，为他带来了不一样的痛苦。

托里斯亲亲金发男人的眼角，手指重新插入了菲利克斯方才被冷落的后穴，安慰道:“说点别的吧。”

这句话太无力了，菲利克斯视线滑向床边，“别的？比如什么，我该叫你苏联人？”

闻言，托里斯动作一顿，又不着痕迹地继续向内里更深更柔软的地方刺去，身体记忆告诉他刺激哪里可以让身上的人发出怎样的声音、用多大的力度会把他带上高潮。下一秒托里斯听见了菲利克斯来不及出声只能低低吸气的声音，不用看他也能想象出那人是如何紧闭着双眼，又揽着自己的背的。

“你不该说这个的。”他把头埋在菲利克斯的脖子边咬了他一口，头发自然而然地垂在了他的胸口。“你知道我恨他。”托里斯手指在内壁上用力按了一下，感受到怀里的身体猛烈地颤抖起来。

“……当然啦，当然啦，谁不恨他，我现在也恨他。”脑内炸开一个火花，菲利克斯呜咽着喘了几口气后，指尖从托里斯的右肩胛骨开始划过左后肋骨，又向下来到右侧后腰，最后如同报复一样地斜着抓了一下。

是把镰刀。那把镰刀。

抱着他的青年没有言语，深入后穴的手指加快了动作，每一次摩擦都迫使菲利克斯尖叫出声，算是情人的惩罚。菲利克斯舔舔嘴角，他从来不会在做爱时压抑自己，和最爱的人交合时他怎么可以分神呢？

在欲泪的快感中强忍着独自高潮的冲动，菲利克斯胡乱地将托里斯的性器从底裤中解放了出来，帮他用力撸动几下后主动坐起身子，将自己的下体贴近了托里斯的小腹，湿润的穴口几乎能感受到几厘米外的肉根的温度。

你难道不想进来吗。菲利克斯用眼神问道。

怎么可能呢，他早就硬的发疼了。托里斯眯着眼睛，尽可能温柔地单手托着菲利克斯的屁股，空闲的右手握着自己都有些耻与直视的完全勃起的性器，缓缓插入了那具他无比眷恋的身体。

每一个褶皱都被熟悉地撑开，早已习惯了他的形状的内壁软软地贴上来，又跟着菲利克斯起伏地动作吸吮着托里斯的性器。完美契合的身体比正主更加习惯于彼此的贴合。他们这次做的很慢，托里斯小心地一次一次向上定弄，温暖的穴道肆意地包裹着他，让他只想在菲利克斯的最深处来回辗转。

和托里斯做爱很耗精力，说实话菲利克斯很累，累到想就这样贴着托里斯的身体这么永远耗下去。后穴中不断的酥麻快感侵蚀着他的神经，连同交合处的水声和湿滑的感觉，连同托里斯咬在他脖子上的牙印，连同他在托里斯身上抓出的红痕，这一切他都再爱不过了。做爱当然是快乐的，只是当暴动和死亡充斥街头时，此时的快乐便逐渐模糊不清。菲利克斯尖声叫着，他真的忍不住。托里斯的性器永远精准地碾压在他的敏感点上，就算已经射过一次，只要身后的侵犯还在继续，夹在二人之间的性器就会很快再次挺立。

太舒服了。

差点要忘记拥抱着自己的是他家的人了。可是这个人是托里斯。可是他在那边。可是他出不去。可是他之前也在模仿那个人。可是他失败了。可是托里斯还在那边。可是他并不幸福。可是他们又岔开了。可是他并不是无路可走。

托里斯依然以深入是姿势紧紧拥抱着他，他好像说了些什么，菲利克斯没有听见，他浑身战栗，后穴绞着托里斯的性器几乎痉挛地缩动。前端几乎不受刺激就射了出来，精液溅到了胸口。口中最后一声呻吟到底没有喊出来，在高潮的瞬间戛然而止。

在体温回归常温前，菲利克斯感到自己的一部分精神正重新迈向自由。

 

End


End file.
